Nighwalker: The Shadow's Call
by ravennightwalker
Summary: Betrayed by the ones he called friends, Harry left for Karakura, Japan, wanting to settle down as a normal person. Sadly, being with his reckless friend only gets him into more stranger things. Hollows, Shinigami, Quincy, and what's more? He just really had to catch a certain brown-haired traitor's attention. Yup, life is good. Good thing he's not normal! (boyxboy) MaleHaremxHarry.


_Jaded emerald eyes glowed eerily in the suffocating darkness as they watched as the ghoul-like figures glided outside their cell. Long slender fingers wove through the wind, absently creating ripples of magic through the shadowed space, a sheen of green gently dancing before them. _

"_It's time…" They whispered softly through parted lips as they glanced at the silver moon spraying its light in the dark void. _

_They combed their pale spidery fingers through ebony tresses, a sigh breaking from their slightly chapped lips. A couple of strands slowly fell to the sides, a strange scar, a lightning bolt displayed on their pearl-like skin. _

"_It's time…"They repeated. "…at last. It's finally the day when I'll finally escape from their claws." _

_They stood up, graceful and powerful despite their messy appearance. _

_A dark shadow loomed over them. Instead of fear, however, their eyes softened with kindness and joy, emerald orbs brightening the dampened room like the golden sun brightening the world that they came to know as a Nightmare. A Hell with no merciful soul left._

_They raised a hand, gesturing the shadow forward. "The day when Harry Potter is no more…"_

_As they stated this, the shadow wrapped itself around their slight form, as if devouring them like a frightening lion devouring its prey. _

_The shadow made a noise that strangely sounded like a purring cat as the warmth of its prey enveloped him in return._

"_Let us show them who we really are…my dearest Shadow…"They muttered with a tiny smile on their lips as they slowly disappeared from sight. As if they never existed._

_The next morning, the whole Magical World, the Light especially, were devastated from the news. Written in dark foreboding bold letters in the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet were words that they never knew would ever show up:_

_**HARRY POTTER, THE BOY-WHO-LIVED AND THE CHOSEN ONE, MISSING. THE DARK LORD RISES.**_

_Oh, if they only knew what awaits them, then they wouldn't have done all those things to their precious Pawn…_

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo always blamed himself from his mother's death. That much, his family knew. Seeing her lying on the muddy ground on that dark rainy day, with cold eyes dead to the world and crimson red blood oozing from her limp form were because of his own two hands.

How a child can murder his own mother, no one knows. Even he didn't know. One moment, he was walking with her after an amazing match with Tatsuki, then he saw her.

A girl was about to jump to the river.

And so, he ran for her, heart leaping from his chest as the adrenaline pushed his legs to move faster. But his mother's voice grounded him like a statue on the wet muddy floors.

"Ichigo!" She called for him, voice filled with an edge of panic and worry as she made a move to run for him. "What are you doing?"

He did not understand. The girl is obviously in danger. Can't his mother see her?

"The girl!" He replied, pointing to the girl that was still standing on the edge of the river, head bowed down as if in prayer, awaiting for her death.

Apparently, his mother did not see her. Or in this abnormal case, cannot see her.

"What do you mean, Ichigo? There's no girl there." She explained with a soothing voice that did nothing to calm his nerves, especially since it was strained. She held him back, hands gripping his arms tightly into her as if she was afraid of something.

But he did not listened. No. He really had to play the hero. And sadly, he found out that there's no such thing as heroes…

"MOM!"

A crash resounded in the damp area as the pitter-patter of the raindrops fell on their cold forms.

He grabbed the fist aiming for his unguarded face, slamming the huge body by the outreached arm, to the ground with a grunt. He wiped his sweaty forehead, a scowl marring his handsome face. Well, it's not like he even smiles anymore. The Ichigo before disappeared already disappeared, just like how his mother disappeared.

Gone was the shy and weak kid that everyone knew.

He's already dead. And it's going to stay that way.

…Unfortunately, nothing ever goes as he wants it to. After all:

Fate is a huge bitch that has a messed-up way of ruining certain lives…


End file.
